The Life Turns
by isapassarellii
Summary: Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic, so don t judge 3 Meredith is a new intern at SGH, the before she starts her intership she goes to a party and met two beautiful guys that will turn her head, who this two boys are going to influence her life? MERDER for shure :)
1. Chapter 1

**AT/N Hey guys!So this is my first fanfic, the writing is pretty bad so sorry, sorry for the spelling mistakes :( If you want you can follow me on instagram : MyHeartBelongToGreys.**

**This is a MerDer fanfic so I hope you enjoy and don´t forget to review!I would love to hear your opinions :)**

Tequila, music, boys, was just what Meredith could remember after waking up with a strong hangover.  
She looks sideways trying to recognize the from last night start to show up in her head.  
She remmerber coming home with a stranger, Clark? Maybe John? No, whatever, but where the nameless guy was? Sundely she listen to a shower turning on, he must be showering, she thinks, she should just put on her clothes from last night and walk trought the bedroom door.  
" Good morning, I'm Derek, Mark roomate. " the guy in the kitchen says.  
So his name was Mark...  
"Oh, hey, my name is meredith... "  
-"Mark is in the shower, he asked to give you a ride home.."  
"No, thank you..I can get a cab..."  
"No, I insist, I'm driving work anyway.."  
"Shit! I completily forgot about work! I'm going to be late, ok I think I'm going to accept the ride"  
"Ok, let's go "  
"Yep"

* * *

"So, you live with..."  
"Mark?"  
" Yeah. Mark"  
"Yes, we're best friends since we're little, he's like a brother to me."  
" Oh.."  
" You are really pretty, you know? "He said, fixing her eyes, of course he already had noticed before, those eyes didin't leave his mind since he had seen her at the party, last night.  
Of course, Mark was faster and managed to gain her attention to him, even before he get closer.  
" Wait, you are hitting on me?"  
"Would that be bad?"  
"Yes, because I just slept with your best friend " she said looking for the first time to his eyes, he was very pretty, more than this, he was ' dreamy '.  
"Whatever, you are not especial, Mark sleep with girls of your type every night" he said lying, she was especial, since last night she only coyld think about her, her way, her hair, her body...oh her body  
" And what's my tipe? " she said I little angry.  
"Oh you know, easy girls, who go to partys, get drunk, and sleep with random guys " he was mad with her,  
mad because she slept with Mark instead of him, she wanted her so bad, but It wasn't her fault that Mark went't to talk it her first.  
"Alright, what's your problem? You don't even know me! You can't call me a whore!"  
"If you didin't act like one..."  
"Ok, just shut up and drive!"  
After 5 strange minutes they made into Meredith's house, she jump out of the car and walk without looking back  
" You are not going to say thank you? " he scream  
" No, and I hope I'll never see you again!"  
"Me too baby.."  
- Fuck you! " she said closing the door behind her, she didin't kmow why but she felt strangely stracted to Derek. She walks up stairs to her room when she listens to the dooring  
"Who is ? " she says opening the door.  
"Hey "says Derek smiling  
" What do you want? "  
"You forgot this " he says holding the jacket that she left in the car and giving it to her " And this " he says kissing her.  
They walk into Meredith's house and lie on her couth.  
" can't do this...I'm going to be late.. " she says but don't stop the kissing  
" Oh you can... " he says while take his and her shirt of.

* * *

" Hey! Wake up! " she says while get up  
" Do I really have to?Why can't we continue from where we stop?"  
" No, you really have to go, I'm late and It's mu first day at work.. "  
" Ok "  
" So, I'm going up stairs and when I'll be back you are not going to be here, so goodbye.. " she says and leaves

* * *

" What's up Mark? " Derek says while drink some coffe of the old coffe machine placed in the attendings room  
" Hey Derek, where have you been in the whole morning?"  
" You know the girl who you spent the night with?"  
" Derek you didin't..."  
" Yes I did, I give her a ride home and the we ending up having sex"  
" Derek, your son of a bitch, having sex in the morning, with my girl! "  
" She's not yours anymore " laught Derek.

* * *

"Good morning Cristina.. " says Meredith walking into the intens lockers room  
" Hey, why are you late?"  
" Nothing.. So only six women out of twenty."

"Yeah. I hear one of them is a model. Seriously, that's gonna help with the respect thing?"

"Sucks that we both got the Nazi."

"You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together right?" a young looking brown haired intern said taking his stethoscope out of his locker. "I'm George… O'Malley. We met at the…uh… mixer. You had on a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals," he smiled. Meredith and Cristina shared a smirking glance. "Oh, now you think I'm gay. I'm not gay…its just that uh…you know you were, I mean you were very unforgettable. Um…uh," George rambled nervously.

"O'Malley, Yang Grey, Stevens!" a senior resident called out. Cristina and Meredith rushed out of the locker room and were quickly followed by George and another intern.

"Bailey?" Cristina asked the senior resident standing in the doorway.

"End of the hall."

"That's the Nazi?" Cristina asked disbelievingly as they started to make their journey to the end of the hall towards a short black woman dressed homogeneously to them but with a white lab coat adorning her shoulders.

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy," George added.

"I thought the Nazi would be… a Nazi," Meredith shrugged.

"Maybe it is professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant and they call her a Nazi because she's jealous… maybe she's nice," a blond haired intern said making her was past Cristina, Meredith and George.

"Let me guess, you're the model," Cristina smirked. The blonde glared at her.

"Hi! I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone just calls me Izzie," the blonde said extending her hand to the resident as they approached her.

Bailey just looked at her hand and turned towards the rest of her interns. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change," Bailey continued with a tour of the hospital and her other rules until they were paged.

* * *

Meredith spent the day in emergency, which surprisingly, was stopped, until came a patient with a possible brain tumor, she asked a CT, Bailey asked her to find .  
She went to the atendings room and asked for dr,sherpred, the nurse pointed a tall men, with a black her and tall eyes.  
" Shit " she said i bit more loud that she entire room turned to look at it, even derek who was talking to Burke, "Holy shit" he exclaimed in response.

**_AT/N So this is it, first chapter hope you like it and to forget to review!_**


	2. Just Friends

_**A/N: Hey guys, so second chapter!Hope you like it?And don't forget to review!**_

" Shit " she said a little bit more loud that she entire room turned to look at her, even derek who was talking to Burke, "Holy shit" he exclaimed in response.

" Do you need something swetty? " I gentle old nurse tried to help

" Yes, I'm looking for " she answer still a little shocked

" OK, are you seeing the tall, black hair and blue eyes man right there? It's he " - she said pointing to Derek

" Great, really great " and she went to talk with Derek

" Hello, um , Bailey is calling for you on the emergency to do a consult.."

" Ok, let's go? " he said leaving the room, they walked down the hallway until Derek opened a door leading to the stairs and asked for her to go in so they could chat alone.

" What do you want? " she asks a little irritate  
" You don't want to talk about what happend this morning? "  
" Can we just forget about it? You are my boss, we can do this! "  
" Of course we can "  
" Stop looking to me like this! "  
" Like what?"  
" Like you have seen me naked! "  
" But I saw you naked, and I really enjoy it "  
" Ou, shut up! "  
" You know, you can't talk to me like this, I'm your boss "  
" Ok, now you are my boss, great "  
" Great "  
" Great "  
" But.." he said getting closer almost kissing her " Do you really wanna forget what happend this morning? "

" Yes, I wanna...This is my first day, so can we try be jus friends? "

" Friends? "

" Yeah "

" But friends with benefits? "

" No!Friends, friends! "

At this point booth of heard a nurse openning the door "Um, sorry doctors...but the elevator is broken so I thought I should take the stairs, I didn't want to interrup something "

" There is nothing to insterup " she said looking angry to Derek " I will lead you to your consult, dr. Sherpred "

" Alright " he said almost laughing

When they enter in the patients room they saw Bailey I little angry and imapacient waiting for them with another interns

" Hello everyone.. " Derek said taking the chart " Can someone present the patient?...You! " he said poiting to a guy who Meredith have talked to in the morning, George.

" Cris Denson, 35, he has an anterior spinal cord compression at C4 and central canal dilation "

" Great, and possible treatments? "

" Umm, sorry sir, I don't know "

" Anyone know the awnser? " everybody staid quiet

"Reduce fracture with a halo device, follow with a with C4 vertebrectomy, then a bone graft, and then a C3-5 plating." Meredith reply without even thinking, everybody stared at her, like she was a genius

" Thank you, , you can prepare the patient, and scrub into his sugery with me "

" Thank you, " she said smiling

" Can I ask you something doctor? "

" Of course "

" Is she your girlfriend or something? Cause I'm felling like you two have something twogether, the way she look at you, the way you look at her...and you know I don't wanna be the third wheel..."

Everyone stared at Meredith and Derek and wait to an awnser, Bailey start to get annoyed because of the way the two are looking at each other, not knowing who to reply

" Stay calm Cris, she is not my girlfriend..." Derek said wanting to laugh

" But she is really pretty...and hot, so If you two aren't together, can I ask her out? " Meredith blushed without knowing what to say

" I think that won't be possible, sorry "

" Sorry for my brother, he thinks that only because he is sick, he can say everything he thinks " Cris sister appologieze

" Everything is ok, don't mind..." Derek said leaving the room letting Meredith alone being stares by everyone in the room

" Let's go people we have another pacients, and stop staring at ! " Bailey scream wath made her blush even more

_**A/N This chapter is kind of short, but I write it pretty quickly while I'm waiting my teacher so that's it.**_

_**REVIW REVIEW REVIEW**_


End file.
